Operation: U.N.I.T.E.
"Ultra New Intensive Terrible Enemy" Operation: U.N.I.T.E. is the tenth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Thursday, January 14, 2016. Overview The year is 20XX (sometime in the twenty-first century), of Dens, Timmy Gekko, who was 20 years old, still has Fairy God Guardians wishes about the History of the Konoha Republic. Unfortunately for him, his with magic leads to the true origin of the World of Nabari and the Eggman Empire. Plot The episode begins 20 years later, Timmy Gekko was at his school and Mr. Crocker came out of Timmy's locker and tried to take Timmy's fairies with his crock pot. Timmy wishes that there was a Eight Headed Snake in the crock pot and the bear slices Mr. Crocker's leg off. He says it's a good thing that his leg has been asleep since July and other wise it would've hurt like the dickens. The bear then chomps on the rest of him and Timmy leaves. In the Flagship of the M.A.S.S.I.V.E., Numbuh Genesis and Timmy Gekko along with Tapper and Blonda are in the space when they are attacked by the Egg Fleet. Once his ship is on the Death Egg, a bear comes out and roars causing Eggman to flee into his throne room and Timmy and Paul flee in their fleet. In Heaven Tail, Foop hides in a bush and tries to destroy Timmy. However, Foop is distracted by the red ants in the bush. In the science museum, Blonda is showing Timmy the Fairy-clipse cupcake and explains that when it happens, the owner of the cupcake grants them more wishes than the fairy godparents could. At the Kids Never Die's Treehouse, Numbuh Genesis honors Timmy Gekko's friendship by giving him a fully baked Fairy-clipse cupcake. Foop walks into the science museum and slips on the chocolate milk Cosmo spilled. He falls into the solar system mobile and Timmy notices him. Foop grabs the sun model and tries to throw it at Timmy. He wishes for the sun to be replaced by a Giant Red Queen Ant. At the Kids Never Die Treehouse, The Kids Never Die celebrates Timmy Gekko's Birthday. During his Birthday, Timmy saw a huge Birthday Cake and decided to share it with friends. Timmy inadvertently wishes for his parents to always tell the truth, and when he questions his parents why they lie to him, they give him the harsh truth. The school bus arrives and they shoo him off to school, but Mr. and Mrs. Turner are noticeably bothered when they start to count the amount of times they lied to Timmy and it begins to number in the thousands. Meanwhile at Dimmsdale Elementary School, Timmy takes the magic muffin to school with him. Mr. Crocker, whom had been stalking Timmy in his "Inconspicuous" Van, detects Fairy Magic in the shape of a Cupcake and fires a fork at Timmy and Paul's lunch bag. The fork pierces the bag and causes the muffin to fall away from Timmy, and then the fork gets embedded in Principal Waxelplax's rear end. Mr. Crocker reels in Waxelplax like a fish only to realize his mistake, and try to cover himself by saying he was in love with Waxelplax, which she finds sudden and unwanted. Timmy notices the muffin is gone and he tries everything to get it back. Inside Mr. Crocker's class, Crocker is so distracted by the muffin he cannot even teach, and tells the children to stare at the black board until lunch time. As the bell rings, Timmy realizes he has been chained to his desk, and Crocker tells Timmy his plans to get the muffin before Timmy does and use its magic to rule the world. Timmy wishes himself free of the chains and reaches the lunch room that resembles a streamlined passenger train, only to discover at lunchtime that today is "Muffin Monday" and loses it among mountains of muffins. As Crocker along with Dr. Eggman's Army has a magic detecting device with him, Timmy and Numbuh Genesis devises a way to slow the villains down by starting a muffin and cupcake food fight in the cafeteria. A green light and electrical sparks fill the alley, and the masked man appears. He spies on Timmy Gekko and Paul Dickson, who lets Bippy belong to A.J. out of the cage. However, as Timmy, as well as Mr. Crocker, continue to search for the muffin, Bippy finds the muffin before either one of them, and takes a bite. Paul Dickson accidently caught the magic cupcake who was attacked by the Egg Parade led by Enrique. However, the masked man was watching the whole thing after regaining his consciousness and only to discover Timmy wishing for the Kami-Kōbe High School becomes the world of Maho Mushi, when the masked man attacks Numbuh Genesis. This time, Timmy Gekko is able to lure masked man in the Stadium. The masked man takes off the mask, and the man is revealed to be Timmy Turner. What Timmy Gekko does not realize is that with no rules, anyone can use the magic cupcake that was taken by Enrique, who is with Eggman all the way with the new Battleship that was left behind by the Konoha Republic, the Rainbow Egg. Suddenly, the Egg Parade has infinite power making the Eggman's Customized Galactic Empire a ruling nation of the Dyna Galaxy. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Paul Dickson *Timmy Gekko *Blonda *Tapper *Mr. Crocker *Gau *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Debuts *Enrique Eggman- First Appearance *Timmy Turner (Adult)- First Appearance Trivia This Episode is a parody of When League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers Attack from Fairly Oddparents. *The Theme of Timmy Gekko saving the Day is Bluster the Benevolent. Category:Episodes